PokePersomatica
by Half-HeartedShadow
Summary: Random Pokemon oneshot collection.


They had been together for such a short time... it wasn't fair. A Kirlia stood beside what was left of her friend, a Combusken named Shadow. She herself had bearly gotten out of Chasm Cave alive. She was Luna, part of Team Athuse... at least she used to be. That Combusken, Shadow, she was the _actual_ leader of the team.

Shadow's body was cold and lifeless, much to Luna's horror. Shouldn't her friend, being a fire type, always be warm? Her claws were coated in blood, some hers, but some was actually a Seviper's... Dag's blood. Her face and beak were torn and slashed, likely to have scarred if she'd have survived the attack. But no, she didn't. She left Luna all alone in this foreign world of darkness.

The Kirlia cried. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she'd be able to carry her friend's body back to their own time. But she didn't want to bury it here either. It seemed wrong. Luna pondered what to do, but didn't find any answers.

_Maybe reflecting on what happened will help me decide._ Luna thought, tears still in her eyes. For the first time, she noticed her own injuries. She was covered in blood, and likely would have been killed, had it not been for Shadow jumping in the way to finish the fight. While her injuries were destressing, Luna cried for the loss of her irreplaceable friend, now lost to the darkness of this strange, dark world.

* * *

><p>It had started off innocently enough. They had been taken to the future by Dusknoir and had escaped their cell before the Sableye could catch them, thanks to the help of Dag, the Seviper. He seemed ready to escape and wanted some help doing so. Shadow had seemed skeptical at first, but when Luna agreed after hearing the oncoming Sableye, she too followed the snake.<p>

They had dug through the floor of the cell, arriving at an underground tunnel that some of Dag's friends had made. It was cold and dark, with only a speck of light coming from a lanturn that had been lit by the Combusken.

They had walked for what seemed to be hours with nothing to show. Luna wondered if they had even made progress, but Shadow seemed confident that they had. Dag had stayed silent the entire time, focusing on the dark ground ahead of them all. Finally they had reached a safe place... what they believed to be a safe place in this world anyways. Chasm Cave.

"Well, here'sss where we part wayssss," the Seviper had claimed. He couldn't have been more right. Though he and Shadow were still together, likely still fighting each other in death. She was the one who parted ways with them... it seemed.

"Thanks!" She had said, happy that they could finally go home to their own world. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Luna followed Shadow through Chasm Cave, avoiding the abyss surrounding them and fighting when she was useful. Shadow, being a fire type, however, had a larger use in this place full of steel types. Her flamethrower seemed to easily stop enemies in their tracks, either fainting them or sending them on their way.

At last they had cleared the dungeon. The darkness of the future greeted them, its cool, evil look seemed to anticipate a death. Little did it know there would be more than what it demanded as a sacrifice.

Shadows of Pokemon were waiting for them. It was Dag and his gang. Why were they waiting? She had wondered before... though now she knew all too well. A Gengar and a Skarmory were waiting with him.

"Hello friendsssss," he had greeted kindly. "It sseemsss that we are travelling the sssame path." He smiled in a friendly manner, his 'friends' fiegning kindness as well. "Perhapsss, we sshould ressst then? Recover enough energy to continue on. Then go."

"Sure!" Luna had said, but Shadow moved in the way, stopping any further conversation.

"I don't trust them," She had told Luna quietly. "We should continue on and rest later. Got it?"

"I'm tired though."

"Then take an Oran Berry or something from the treasure bag, don't take a rest here. Something tells me something's going to go wrong." Shadow murmured, not taking her gaze from Dag. Oh how right she had been. _If only I'd have listened._ Luna reflected.

The Kirlia didn't listen though, and moved closer to Dag, trusting him. She shouldn't have. As soon as she did, Dag's group trapped her in the middle of their gang, lashing out with attacks. Gengar slashed at her head, while Dag bit her on the arm. Skarmory slashed her torso with his razor-sharp wing.

"Shadow! Help!" Luna called.

"Duck!" Luna did so and Shadow flamethrowered the gang, knocking out Skarmory and Gengar with her fire. Dag moved away from Luna, focusing on Shadow.

"What'sss the matter, Combusssken? Afraid I might hurt your friend?" He lashed out with a poison tail attack, making direct contact with the side of Shadow's head, causing it to bleed heavily.

"Of course not! Like I'd _ever_ let someone like _you_ hurt Luna!" Shadow attacked with slash, cutting deep into the black and gold snake's head. He was quickly wearing down. In a last ditch effort, Dag used poison fang, fangs connecting with Shadow's throat, slowly ending her friend's life. In order to stop this attack, however, Shadow combined slash and flamethrower, cutting the serpent's head and burning it badly, killing it.

With her last bit of strength, Shadow told her, "Luna... I'm sorry...this... is it for me... Go home... let everyone know... for my sake."

Luna cried harder after remembering these words. Her friend's last words... to her... ever. She would respect Shadow's wishes and go home. She would never forget her friend. She would never forget Shadow's sacrifice of friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kinda dark, but oh well. This started off as a joke between me and Luna's Eclipse. I was joking around telling her that if she were my character she would likely either die or have her best friend die. I forgot that I'm one of her best friends... Whoops! So yeah, I got to write my own death. Freaky at first, but then I thought, eh, why not?<strong>_


End file.
